Good Luck's Wish
by TaggertShare
Summary: It has been said to make love with your enemies.Will rival bears wage a personal war or make up? I'm an AICAL fan but all generations of fans should   appreciate this tale. Some mild sexual references,but you need sex to make love.


Wish Bear had always been the quiet and shy type. She got along with most Care Bears except Too Loud, Messy Bear, Me Bear, and surprisingly Good Luck Bear. It started when she was a teen cub baby sitting the younger bear. The two of them together was like mixing gas and dynamite. No matter how hard they tried to get along they would end up on each others nerves. They were rivals from day one. Being the quiet one meant that Wish would usually let Good Luck have the last word.

Good Luck was not the only one to tease Wish. She was well known for having wishes she granted to backfire. A well known saying among the other bears was if Wish grants a wish, you ll need Good Luck . She would usually ignore the jokes,  
however such teasing made the shy bear more reclusive. She never sought out a mate,  
living a quiet life with only her star shaped pet Winkers.

Good Luck could not stop himself from teasing her, however as time passed he began to regret each time he said something to her. He began to think of her not as a rival but as a cute girl who was nice. He could not let her know how he felt. Little did he know but Wish would often think how nice it would be if the handsome boy could be her friend. Neither bear had much of a social or sex life.

It was Oopsie s and True Heart s anniversary. Share and Grumpy was throwing a party in their honor. Wish had been invited but didn t relish being there. Her pet,  
Winkers, had passed away the day before. She had barely slept that night in her now quiet and lonely home. She hadn t told the others what had happened. She didn t want to spoil the party.

As Good Luck gave a toast to True Heart and Oopsie he spotted Wish. I would like to wish you good luck he said stressing the words wish and good luck. I hope your wishes don t backfire. As we all know that is a common occurrence around here. A round of laughter arose from the group. Wish blushed, and then it happened. The stress of losing her pet and the years of teasing was too much. She burst into tears and ran for home. Good Luck excused himself from the party and set out to apologize to Wish.

As he walked Good Luck talked to himself. What a big jerk I am. I always say the wrong thing to her. She must think I hate her. I wish I could tell her that I actually think she is cute. She is so sweet and I am so dumb. This time I have to find the right thing to say and the right way to apologize.

Good Luck had a box of candy and flowers when he knocked on Wish s door.  
As the door opened Good Luck was half expecting it to be slammed back in his face. Wish invited him inside and took his offerings. Her eyes looked puffy and bloodshot. She apologized for her appearance. I m the one who needs to apologize he said. I was a thoughtless jerk today. I have a habit of always saying the wrong thing. You must think I don t like you. The truth is I find you very attractive and a very sweet girl . Good Luck was stammering as he said it. Sometimes boys tease girls when they don t know how to let their true feelings known.

Wish was speechless. Without realizing what she was doing she threw her arms around his neck and put her head on his shoulder. She cried on his shoulder as she told him of the loss of her pet and her sleepless night. She told of the teasing she often got from the others when her wishes did backfire. As she talked between sobs Good Luck began to rub her back. As she began to calm down he put his mouth to her ear and whispered a sweet girl like you shouldn t have to put up with crap like that. I swear I ll never hurt your feelings again. It really hurts to see you cry. Please forgive me.

Wish lifted her head from his shoulder. You re the first boy to ever apologize for teasing me by giving me a gift. You gave your shoulder to cry on. You re the first to show true concern for my feelings. Of course I forgive you. As she spoke she lowered her arms until her paws were on his butt. She pulled his waist up against her. He could not help to notice how good she smelled and how good it felt to be next to her. To his consternation Good Luck could feel his penis pop up and out of it s pouch. As he blushed Wish giggled, I guess you do have feelings for me.

As she spoke she could not help to stare at Good Luck s boy parts. It had been a long time since she had seen a boy exposed. Now it was her turn to blush. Her breasts popped out of their pouches as her vagina swelled up into a little mound.  
I ve heard you should make love with your enemies. What do you think?

Good Luck reached down and rubbed his paw against her girlhood. Sounds like a good idea to me!

Fourty five minutes later Good Luck was lying close to Wish in her bed. He kept giving her kisses as he held her close. Wish was surprised. She had always heard that boys would grunt, rollover, and go to sleep after sex. Good Luck continued to cuddle up to her. Oh Wish he said in a soft and loving voice, I have truly fallen In love with you. After all the years of teasing, do you think you can ever love me?

Wish smiled and rubbed her nose against his. I do love you. How could I not love you after this evening. Could you spend the rest of the night with me?

Good Luck thought for a minute. For once in his life he wanted to say the right thing. He smiled and he did say the right thing. I wish I could spend the rest of my life with you! Good Luck got his Wish.


End file.
